Coping?
by Dengirl
Summary: SOmetimes even a Time Lord can't cope. One shot drabble that was part of a challenge.


The TARDIS was beginning to worry; in fact she was beginning to panic.

Her pilot, the Doctor was not coping very well, despite his "I'm fine" replies to her questions.

He didn't think she could see his face crease in pain when he reached over to grab the sonic to repair one of her logic circuits. He thought she didn't hear him when he hissed and groaned in pain when he moved.

She knew he wasn't coping when he for once used the bed for sleeping and not storing junk. She knew he wasn't coping when he didn't respond to her telepathic nudging that there was banana cake on the table.

It was when he finally succumbed to his injury and collapsed in the shower that pushed the TARDIS over the edge...and she took him to the only person who could help.

* * *

><p>Jack was buried in paperwork since Ianto had broken his arm whilst wrestling a particularly large alien to the floor.<p>

He sighed as he reached for the next file and was about to start reading when a welcome sound filled the air.

He closed the file and walked out of the office, just as the blue wooden shape of the TARDIS solidified.

For once his favourite Time Lord actually got his timing right and saved him from a job that might just prove that Immortals could die from boredom.

He waited for the door to the TARDIS to open and one tall, be-suited love of his life to step out.

When he wasn't forthcoming he took out his key and let himself in.

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" he called when he found the console room empty.<p>

He stopped, when he felt a nudge in the back of his mind... this way.

He moved forward and the corridor appeared in front of him and led to only one door.

He pushed it open and found it was a bedroom...the Doctor's bedroom. He'd never been in the Doctor's bedroom and it was nothing like he expected.

The walls were lined with rich burnished satinwood and velvet drapes hung from the huge bed. There was a door to his left that could only be the bathroom and the door was open and steam was gently wafting out of it.

Grinning mischievously Jack quietly pushed the door, hoping to surprise and get a good look at a certain naked Time Lord.

All of that disappeared when he the slumped and soaked figure.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a groan and opened his eyes and realised he wasn't in his shower but in what looked like the morgue in Torchwood.<p>

He struggled up and tired to stand and collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain.

This attracted the attention of Jack who was coming down the stairs.

"Whoa there Doc!" he said and hurried over.

It took a few minutes for Jack to help the Doctor back onto the bed.

"What are you doing, you can't walk on that leg. You've broken it in two places and what the hell were you doing walking round on it untreated?"

The Doctor gave Jack one of his' not your problem' glares. "I was coping just fine."

Jack snorted." No, you weren't, you had a temperature of thirty-six degrees, which for you is a fever."

"I said I was coping."

* * *

><p>Jack sighed. "Look Doctor, I know you don't want to depend on us and that's fine. But if you break, cut, get stabbed, shot, eaten by the local flora or fauna, then we'll be here for you. You say you can cope and that you're fine, but that doesn't wash with me. So deal with being stuck here until you can cope."<p>

The Doctor said nothing in reply, just crossed his arms and studiously ignored Jack.

"Be stubborn, if you're ready to admit you can't cope just press that button. I've have paperwork to do."

With that Jack turned and left the Time Lord to think.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had sat there for what seemed an interminable amount of time and the cast was beginning to make his leg itch<p>

He knew now that the TARDIS must have brought him here and as usual she was right...this time he really couldn't cope.

He hitched his way up the bed and looked at the enticing button; it was red and was calling his name.

He reached out and gave into its call.

Jack trotted down to the med-bay/morgue, a smile on his face and said a silent thank you to the blue box.

He walked into the room and smiled.

The Doctor looked at him and said. "You're right, I couldn't cope this time and I will come to you if I need you Jack."

Jack's smile broadened and he clapped his hands. "Great, now is there anything I can do for you?"

The Doctor gave Jack a mischievous grin. "Actually my toes really itch..."

The laughter could be heard by the blue box that sat in the middle of the hub and the TARDIS let out a sigh...her work was done


End file.
